This invention resides in the field of controlled liquid delivery devices, such as those used in the administration of medicaments. This invention primarily relates to such devices, which derive their infusion pressure from elastomeric bladders. The present invention further relates to such devices with a means of agitating or mixing liquids contained within their infusion bladder(s).